Broken Roads
by Kit-Kitty
Summary: As he stared into her aqua orbs, he could see no hint of recognition in them. He widened his eyes as the realization hit him. She didn't remember him. She didn't know who he was. He felt like someone had slapped him in the face at that moment. He turned away from her, he couldn't believe that his own sister…had no idea who he was.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Clouds

**Broken Roads**

**By: Kit-Kitty**

**Greetings and thank you for reading this story. This is a short message that is here as a warning; this is a dark fanfic. This story is not going to contain any sex scenes, or themes, but there is a lot of intense parts and graphic description. If you do not like suspenseful and intense stories then I advised you leave. **

**This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. The author, me, does not own any of the characters, just the plot line of this story.**

**So please enjoy.**

**Summary: As he stared into her aqua orbs, he could see no hint of recognition in them. He widened his eyes as the realization hit him. She didn't remember him. She didn't know who he was. He felt like someone had slapped him in the face at that moment. He turned away from her, he couldn't believe that his own sister…had no idea who ****_he_**** was.**

**Chapter 1: Dark Clouds**

Danny sat outside of the school building on the steps waiting for his sister, where as on any normal day he would've flown home. But his sister decided that they need more "_brother and sister bonding time_" so she opted to pick him up. Not wanting to hurt his sister's feelings, despite how angry and annoyed he felt today, he obeyed her wishes.

As to the reason why he was waiting for her, he had gotten another detention, no surprise there, for what seemed like the umpteenth time all because of the ghost attacks. He grimaced to himself as he looked at his new battle wound; a large noticeable bruise on his arm. He had blamed it on falling off a tree when his teacher had asked him about it.

He looked at his bruise and hissed as he gently touched it; it was already starting to turn an ugly yellow with hints of purple in it. He sighed, he had been fighting Skulker that day, and low and behold his opponent decided to get an upgrade…

"I've got you now whelp!" Skulker exclaimed, as he pointed his gun at Danny. The said boy had already begun to put up a ghost shield. He was able to protect himself from the green ray.

"Ha!" He scoffed, "You wouldn't be able to catch me, even if I was standing right in front of your face!" He smirked. Skulker gritted his teeth at the insult and began to speed towards the teenager.

"Listen here you retched ghost boy!" He snarled, he grabbed Danny by his shirt collar and scowled, "You've been a thorn in my side for the longest I can remember," He said, "but luckily with my new ecto-degrader, you won't be!" He said with a laugh.

For a moment, Danny felt fear-and he's _never_ feared any ghost before- but it quickly diminished as he turned intangible and flew out of the robot's hands. Skulker gaped in surprise.

"What the!" He shouted angrily. He began to chase the boy, along with shooting him. Danny flew at his highest speed to hopefully out run the ghost. He made a sharp turn around a large building, taking Skulker by surprise.

Taking this chance he turned so his back was facing the wind and began to blast Skulker with his ghost rays. Skulker managed to dodge one before being bombarded with dozens of more. He fell to the ground, creating a dent on the street. Danny smirked and flew down. He got his thermos prepared, he was happy that he managed to escape this fight without a scratch.

"Alright Skulker, time to go back to the-Argh!" Danny suddenly shouted. Before he was able to suck Skulker into the thermos, he had been hit with something cold and metallic. He yelped in pain and fell to his knees. Skulker stepped up to him, he was laughing wickedly.

"Like it whelp?" He asked, "It's designed to tighten whenever you move or struggle." Danny's eyes widened and he stopped all his movements, he looked down at the object that was currently residing on his right arm. It was like an arm bracelet, only this time it weighed him down somehow, almost like it was filling him up with lead.

"W-what is it?" Danny struggled. Skulker picked him up by the collar, causing the bracelet to tighten once more. Danny clenched his teeth together tightly; he knew he was going to develop a bruise. Skulker smiled once more.

"It's a little toy I acquired, called the ecto-degrader; you see it stops you from getting away and right where you belong." He said, "On my wall!" He shouted, before he threw Danny to the ground a few feet away from him. Danny screamed in pain, he had to get this darn thing off now!

"Wow, you've become lower already eh?" He began. Skulker looked at him and blinked.

"What? Not a chance! I'm Skulker, the most feared hunter in the ghost zone!" He replied. Danny laughed, but winced when he slowly stood up. He held his arm gently and smirked as best as he could.

"How can that be, if you're using something to help cheat your way to earning my pelt?" He asked, "Which is still disgusting by the way." He added. He almost laughed at Skulker's bewildered look, _Check…_

Skulker stared dumbfounded. Was this child implying that he needed help? He narrowed his eyes, there was no way he would need help from a useless device.

"How dare you?!" Skulker roared. Danny smirked _…mate_, immediately the cursed bracelet was off his arm and he let out a huge puff of air. His arm was tingling from the loss of circulation, but it was enough reassure the boy that it was going to be fine. He glanced at it; it was red and turning a slight yellow. He sighed, _that is so gonna bruise…shouldn't have jinxed myself_, he thought bitterly. He looked up and narrowly missed getting shot by an ecto ray.

"Well, it's been fun playing," Danny said, earning a stare from the ghost, "but, I've got school to go to." He finished, and with that he held up his left arm to reveal the Fenton Thermos. Skulker's eyes widened in fear, and before he could fly off, he was sucked into the small soup holder.

Danny sighed with relief; he had barely managed to escape. He was lucky Skulker was so blinded by his pride and ego otherwise he would've been on the back of a milk carton with the label: "MISSING" above his picture.

He flew up and back to school. He dashed into the men's bathroom and into an empty stall. He reverted back to Fenton. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath before he looked down at his arm. There was no way he could explain this to Lancer.

"Well…better hope he believes any lie I give him." Danny muttered before exiting the restroom and heading back to class.

As he entered, he winced at all the faces that looked towards his direction. He saw the shocked faces of Sam and Tucker, and gave an, '_I'll tell you later_' look that made them both look wary at him before hesitantly looking at their teacher. Danny closed the door as quietly as he could, but was too late, Lancer had already looked at him before gasping at the large bruise on his arm.

"Queen Elizabeth the sixth!" He yelled, dropping the marker he held in his hand, "What in the world happened to your arm?" He asked. Danny smiled sheepishly and swallowed thickly.

"I…er…well uh…you see sir, I already had this bruise." He said. Lancer raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't see it before." He replied. Danny looked around the room.

"Well…uh you see…th-that's because it wasn't that noticeable?" He said. Lancer squinted his eyes at the boy. The classroom was staring intently at the scene.

"Why did that sound like a question?" His teacher asked. Danny inwardly sighed in frustration.

"It's not," He said, "I had fallen off a tree this morning." He said. He almost slapped himself at his explanation, as if his teacher would believe that!

"Is that so?" Lancer muttered, "Well alright them…just go sit back down." He said. Danny smiled.

"It worked?" He asked, his voice was full of amazement. Lancer blinked at him.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Danny flushed, before walking to his desk rather quickly.

He was immediately questioned by Sam and Tucker.

"Dude, was it a ghost?" Tucker whispered to his friend. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, it was Skulker." He said. Sam inspected his arm.

"I take it he gave you the bruise?" She asked him. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, he got this new little gadget that tightened every time I moved. He kept throwing me so it kept getting tighter." He exclaimed. His friends stared in silence for a moment.

"Yikes dude…how are you gonna explain this to your parents?" Tucker asked. Danny sighed and opened his book to the correct page number that was written on the board.

"I'm not sure…they may not pay attention much, but there's no way they'd miss this." He replied, "They're too smart to fall for my lie."

Sam nodded, "Well, at least you have a few extra hours to spare since you got detention, plenty of time to come up with something." She said. Danny huffed.

"Yeah don't remind me." He muttered. He looked down at his book, how had this day turn out bad? Every time he wants to have a good day, life just comes down and slaps him in the face. It wasn't fair. His tightened their grip on the text book.

Before his thoughts could wander any further, the bell rang. He blinked, had school really gone by that fast? He put his book away before standing up.

"Mr. Fenton?" Lancer said. Danny looked at him before reaching the door, "If memory serves correctly, I gave you detention right?" He asked. Danny's eyes widened before realizing his mistake.

"Oh…uh right!" He said, "Sorry sir." He quickly sat down in the nearest desk. It was going to be a long two hours…

And of course that brings us right back to where he currently was, sitting on the school's steps, waiting for his sister to come pick him up. He looked up at the sky. It was dark; meaning there was probably a storm coming. He sighed heavily, whenever the sky was like this…it meant something bad would happen.

**_Phew! That's done! So how was this chapter? I hope I started this story off with a good start. I'm actually quite nervous. This is my first fanfic ever, and so far…I think it's good. I mean the plot line and everything is fine, so hopefully you guys will enjoy this. To be honest, I've never had people read my work before, so this makes me pretty anxious._**

**_But, I hope you guys enjoy this! So please review, favorite, and follow! Have a nice day ya'll!_**

**_Kit-Kitty _**


	2. Chapter 2: Crashed

**Broken Roads**

**Hello again! First off, thank you for reading this story. I hope it has been good so far. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I really appreciate it guys!**

**Ok, so the beginning of this chapter is pretty crappy and boring, but please bear with me, it ****_will_**** get better.**

**So please enjoy the story.**

**Summary: As he stared into her aqua orbs, he could see no hint of recognition in them. He widened his eyes as the realization hit him. She didn't remember him. She didn't know who he was. He felt like someone had slapped him in the face at that moment. He turned away from her, he couldn't believe that his own sister…had no idea who he was.**

**Chapter 2: Crashed**

Danny cracked a smile towards his sister as she drove in front of the building. It had only been five minutes, but it still unnerved Danny that she was a little late. He walked over towards the car but his smile quickly fell when he saw the look of horror on her face. He looked down at his bruise, it had barely begun to heal. Not that it was a surprise, the ecto-degrader Skulker had placed on him took out quite a lot of energy from his ghost half.

"Great, now she's gonna be bugging me about this." He muttered before opening the door. As he buckled up, Jazz immediately began to question him.

"Danny what on earth happened?" She asked. He decided to play dumb.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She huffed and turned to look at him. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Why did he have to make it so difficult for her?

"You know exactly what I mean." She said, "How did you get that bruise?" She asked. He rolled his eyes at her over protectiveness. Jazz had begun to drive out of the school's parking lot.

"In a ghost attack." He said. Jazz gasped. This was one of the one hundredth times it has happened. She frowned; he was constantly facing danger head on.

"How?" She asked, "Was it ghost X?" He again rolled his eyes; she always had to refer him as '_Ghost X'_ didn't she? This was another thing that bugged him. It was how his sister always gave his enemies a completely different name. Was it so hard for her to recognize them as what their true names were?

"First off, his name is Skulker. And second of all, don't worry about it."

"But it's my job to worry." She said, "I get that you're a hero Danny, but I can't stand seeing you get hurt like this."

Here it was again, that same argument they had every time he got injured. He prepared his mind for an epic headache that was about to come his way. He already felt his annoyance level rise; she was always on his case wasn't she? He knew that she did it because she cared, but sometimes he wished she would stop.

"Jazz, I know it's your job to worry, but it can't be helped." He replied, "If I'm out fighting ghosts, I'm going to have to come back with at least a scratch." He added. She sighed; this was just too much for her brother. She could see the signs, if he continued like this; he might just get into something he'll regret later on.

"Yeah well I'd prefer you get scratches instead of a big bruise." She muttered under her breath, "Seriously Danny, mom and dad are gonna catch on soon, and what are you going to do when they find out?" She asked. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"They won't have to find out Jazz." He said, "The last thing I need is for mom and dad to know, then try to dissect me molecule by molecule." He said. Jazz sighed. She knew that was one of Danny's biggest fears.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't fight ghosts." She blurted out. She knew it was risky to say, but it was true. She couldn't stand seeing her brother get hurt because of a ghost. She stopped at a red light, and heard Danny inhale sharply.

"You can't be serious." He said. She had crossed the line, "If I don't help people, who will?" He asked. She bit her lip and looked at him. There were plenty of people that would fight them off, right?

"Danny, mom and dad can handle it. Plus there's the red huntress." She added. Danny glared daggers at her.

"First off, mom and dad _can't_ handle it; they don't know these ghosts like I do!" He said, "I know their weakness, their strengths, they don't." He said, "And the red huntress? She may be good and all, but she's too cocky. She thinks she can handle these spirits, but she can't! She can capture them, but what about the major ones? She would get her butt kicked! Plus, she's not half ghost, she could get _killed_ Jazz!" He said, he was breathing heavily and his nostrils were flaring.

"And you won't?" His sister retorted, "Danny half ghost or not, you are _still_ a human!" She said, "_You_ could get killed! I get that you want to help people, but at what cost? You are constantly putting yourself in danger! You practically have one foot in the grave!" She yelled, a car behind her honked, signaling that she needed to move. The two siblings continued their arguing, both too engrossed in the argument to see the car in the distance heading towards them.

Jazz began driving, but her eyes were still on her brother, glancing to the front at times.

"I know that Jazz! Don't you think I'm afraid too? I constantly fear that someday may just be my last!" He said to her, "But I won't stop fighting ghosts." He said. Jazz looked at him.

"Danny, please…" She begged. He was too angry to listen. He crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"No Jazz, can't you just accept that? You have no right to force me to do anything! It's my choice." He yelled at her. Jazz began to get defensive.

"I see how it is," She said, narrowing her eyes at him, "You get to make your own decisions but yet stop me when I try make mine." She began, "I always do what you ask Danny, why can't you listen to me for once?" She snapped. He turned to glare at her.

"What? You want me to put lives in danger, just so I can be ok?" He snarled, "I'm not that _selfish_ Jazz." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh _come on_ Danny," She said, "You know that's not what I meant! I just don't want to see you get hurt…or worse. Is it too much for a sister to care about her little brother's wellbeing?" She asked. Danny looked at her, was she seriously going there?

"I don't know, is getting on my case all the time, snooping through my stuff, _and _making me stop fighting ghosts all good for my wellbeing?" He asked, "Is it for mine or _yours_?" He asked. She nearly wanted to hit him for asking that. He already knew it was for his wellbeing!

"It's for yours Danny." She snapped, "I'm your sister and I care for you." She said, "And if this is what it takes for you to live a normal _ghost free_ life, then so be it."

"I never should've let you be on team phantom." He said coldly. She looked at him.

The car ahead of them got closer…

"You don't mean that." She said. It felt like someone had slapped her hard. To know that her brother regretted letting her help, hit a nerve. Danny looked at her. Hatred and regret was clear in his eyes.

…And closer…

"I do Jazz, letting you join was the biggest mistake ever." He said, she felt her heart break, "You aren't and _never_ will be a member of Team Phantom." He said dryly, "In fact I wish you had never found out about my secret!" He said. She froze; her eyes began to tear up. She couldn't believe what her brother was saying. She was about to say something when suddenly she looked ahead and her eyes widened. Bright headlights could be seen, preventing her from seeing anything else.

_SCREEEECH!_

But it was too late, she pressed down as hard on the brakes as she could, but the car already collided with hers. The two siblings barely had any time to react before they felt the colossal impact. Tires screeched and a blaring horn screamed in their ears.

_CRASH!_

The car began to spin out control. The two teens both screamed as the car began collide with other cars. The windows cracked and broke. Glass shards were flying everywhere along with loose road gravel and rocks. The two teens felt their bodies get jerked in all directions.

_CRASH!_

Danny felt his body slam against the seatbelt and pieces of shattering glass sliced the faces and arms of the two teens as their car crashed once more against another one. The world outside of the car began spinning and grating. The crunching sound they both heard turned into a screeching of tearing and crumpling metal against metal. Loose objects in the car began to fly in all directions.

Shouts and screams, along with whimpers of pain, from the teens added to the cacophony of sound as the car began to bounce and roll several times before a sudden and jarring stop threw both Jazz and Danny forward against the seatbelts. The seatbelts were locked down and luckily prevented any further movement as they hit head on into one of the large trees at the road edge.

The faint hiss of air from the busted tires and deflating air bags were the only sounds that disturbed the almost total silence which now enveloped both Danny and Jazz. The two were incapable of any action as shock set in, and then, slowly, the realization of what just occurred began to seep into their befuddled brains.

The last thing he saw was the sky, it was dark. He hated how the dark clouds covered the sun; as if it needed protection from the catastrophic scene.

* * *

**_Well…there it is. Strange how your life can change within a single moment, eh? What do you think of the situation so far? Do you think they'll turn out ok?_**

**_How was the crash scene? Was it descriptive enough? My friends thought it was, but how about to you guys?_**

**_Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks_**

**_Kit-Kitty_**


End file.
